First Snow
by MissiB
Summary: Belle experiences her first snow since being locked up by Regina. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time does not belong to me! All characters and references to the show belong to ABC and Channel 5**_

_**So, in honor of it being one of the very few Snow Days today (if you live in England you'll know what I'm on about) I decided to write a little fic in which Belle experiences her first snowfall since she was locked up by Regina. This is not related to any of my other fics. One Shot.**_

First Snow

It was a cold winters night in Storybrooke, and Belle was walking in the street with Mr Gold after their dinner date at Grannys. He'd treated her to another hamburger and something called a Hot Chocolate, and it had been by far the most wonderful thing Belle had ever experienced.

Belle glanced up at her True Love. Well, _almost _most wonderful thing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a large snowflake drifted out of the sky and plopped down on Belle's nose, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What the...?" she started to say, until she noticed that more flakes of snow were slowly making their way to the town. Other people lingering in the street stared up at the sky, some smiling at the sudden appearance while others ran around with their tongues out trying to catch the snow.

Belle stared up at the sky in wonder.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped "Rumple, it's _snowing!"_

"It would appear so, Belle" Mr Gold said, running a gloved hand through his hair to shake away the snow that had fallen there.

"Oh my...isn't it _amazing?" _she said, and she stood away from him and actually twirled, a huge smile on her face.

Mr Gold chuckled at her antics "Why, you're acting as though you've never seen snow before, Belle" he teased.

Belle's smile fell a little, and Mr Gold noticed her shift uncomfortably.

He frowned, surely not...

"Belle?" he said "...Have you never seen snow before?"

"Yes! Of course I have" she said, holding out a hand to catch a snowflake, watching as it melted in her palm.

"But...this is actually the first snowfall I've seen...since..." she hesitated "Since Regina..."

Mr Gold's fists clenched. She didn't need to say anymore.

He limped over to her, an hand moving to touch her cheek.

"Belle..." he said, his voice layered with guilt and regret. Belle opened her mouth to stop any apology that was coming, but at that moment a huge ball of snow came flying through the air and hit Mr Gold right on the side of his head.

"Argh!" the pawn-broker cried out while Belle clapped her hand over her mouth in an effort not to giggle.

Shaking snow out of his eyes, Mr Gold furiously scanned the snow-filled street, looking for the culprit.

A little way down the pavement on the other side of the road, Mr Gold's sharp eyes caught the waitress-slash-werewolf Ruby, clothed from head to foot in wool, her gloved hands caked in snow, and a look of pure terror on her face.

"OhmygodMrGoldI'msosorry!" Ruby cried out in one breath "It was meant for Belle! _I swear to God it was meant for Belle!" _

"Ruby!" Belle cried scandalously, her voice jerking with the laughs she was trying to hold in.

Keeping his eyes on the other girl, Mr Gold lifted his hand-purple dregs of magic flitting around it-and around a dozen snowballs lifted off the ground. The waitresses eyes widened in fear.

"No!" she begged, throwing out her arms as though she could stop him "Please! Have mercy!"

Belle giggled "Rumple! Don't!" she tried to stop him, but the huge smile of anticipation just wouldn't go away.

An evil grin brewing on his face, Mr Gold clenched his fingers. Ruby tried to make a run for it.

And she got about two steps before an avalanche of snowballs hit her from behind and knocked her to the ground. The few people surrounding her immediately erupted into laughter.

Mr Gold grinned triumphantly while Belle laughed so hard she doubled over. It was really quite cute.

"Th-that was mean!" Belle said to him, laughs still shaking her body as she watched her friend rise up off the ground, attempting to maintain some dignity as she brushed the snow off of her clothes. Her face was crimson.

"Sweetheart, I'm the Dark One" Mr Gold said "I think most people would agree that 'Mean' is an understatement"

Belle rolled her eyes, smiling as she once again looked up at the snow, letting the cold flakes settle on her rosy cheeks.

Belle sighed "It's funny, you know" she said, and Mr Gold limped towards her, careful not to slip.

"What?"

Belle lowered her chin, looking at him as he approached.

"How you don't realise how much you miss something...until its gone" she said, and as Mr Gold reached her threaded her fingers though his hair, and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss.

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back.

Belle smiled, and Mr Gold pulled her back in for another kiss. As their lips met, Belle thought that this was the most perfect First Snow she had ever had

_**So, this was my tribute to the Snow Day we've been having (gonna say it again, this applies to England) I don't know if you'll like it but I wanted to do something that'll mark the occasion and also give me an excuse to write more Rumbelle :)**_

_**You can review if you want, the buttons right down there.**_


End file.
